Considerable attention has been directed toward automated handling of packages being transported by carriers through transportation networks. Yet automated handling is a complex problem with many parts, such that no single system or method alone appears to provide a comprehensive solution for all conditions. Instead, for accurate and efficient automated handling to occur, it appears as though a combination of many different and many improved techniques and assemblies are required. Thus, simplicity and cost become important considerations.
A primary component in many systems and methods for automated handling of packages is a conveyance device (i.e., conveyor belt), which are generally formed and/or extended around at least two driving wheels. Thus, by turning the driving wheels, the conveyor belt may be run endlessly. Conveyor belts may also generally be flexible and deformable at least while running in contact with the driving wheels, and a multitude of materials, linkages, and so forth have been used to achieve these goals.
Where automated handling of packages has been implemented in connection with conveyor belts and otherwise, certain inefficiencies may arise. For example, where packages may be improperly or too closely placed relative to one another on the conveyor belt, congestion could arise, impacting various measurements or the like that need to be performed on the packages while on the conveyor belt. Still further, where the materials in which packages are wrapped (e.g., foil or paper or the like) differ in color, where the wrapping material is analogous to or matches the color of the conveyor belt, inaccuracies may also arise in any measurements or observations made in an automated fashion relative to the packages.
Thus, a need exists for an improved conveyor belt assembly and associated methods of using and operating the same that facilitate more efficient, effective, and accurate automated handling of packages.